The Play
by Raddddddd
Summary: The school is organizing "The Wizard of Oz", but not everything will go as planned. (Summary is definitely going to change, I just can't think of a good one right now)
1. Chapter 1: Nervous for auditions

Riley was so excited. She was in line for the school auditions, auditioning for the role of Dorothy. In fact, she was the one who had suggested the school do "The Wizard of Oz" this year. It was her favorite book in the world. The only downside was that Dorothy doesn't get to kiss anyone, unlike Juliet in last year's play.

Farkle's one year suspension for being in a school play has expired, and he was bouncing off the walls.

"Riley, Riley! What part do you think I'll get? Oz? The lion? Toto?" Farkle was yelling, and almost got asked to leave.

Lucas was also in line, wearing a tuxedo. Lucas was hoping to earn the role of the Tin Man. He didn't know why, it just seemed to suit him. If he didn't, he promised himself he would be a good sport about it. He was voted to be okay with everything that ever happened, wasn't he? His hands were sweaty, because he knew that the only reason he made it through last years play was because he was starring with Riley. He couldn't imagine what would happen if he would be acting alongside someone he barely knew.

 _Please let me act with Riley, please, please,_ he repeated to himself.

Maya wasn't auditioning. She made sure that when somebody messed up, she would get to witness the whole thing in the audience, instead of standing backstage at a terrible angle. She was still in line, because she wanted her friends to have her support.

They weren't very far from the front of the line, they were auditioning very soon.

"Come on, you guys haven't replied! What part do you think I'll get?" Farkle asked, grinning.

"Um...Cowardly Lion" Lucas said.

"I think you'll be a great munchkin, Farkle" Riley said, patting Farkle on the back.

"Is there a character who's high in this play?"

Farkle, Riley and Lucas all stared at Maya.

Riley turned to Farkle, "Who do you want to be?"

Farkle shrugged, "Dunno, as long as I get to be recognized for being in this play"

Riley nodded. So, all Farkle wanted was to be famous…

"I want to be Dorothy," She said.

They got closer and closer to the front. Lucas felt he was going to die, "I don't think I can do this," he said. He was breathing heavily. When he tried practicing the script in his head, his mind went blank. "I know I'll forget all my lines." He still wanted to be the Tin Man, though.

"Looks like huckleberry's nervous," Maya mocked.

"We all are" Riley said, then wished she hadn't, because she suddenly felt her breathing speed up. She spent the whole time wishing to be Dorothy that she hadn't noticed how nervous she was, and now, she did.

"What if I don't get the role of Dorothy? What will happen then?" Riley was now concerned.

Maya shrugged, "You'll get another part."

"Everyone auditioning will get a role," Lucas added.

Riley nodded. _Not being Dorothy won't be that big of a loss, right?_ She wondered.

They were now third in line.

"I hope you'll be Dorothy, and I know that if you do, you'll be a wonderful one," Lucas said.

Riley smiled. Lucas always made her smile. " I think you'll be a wonderful Tin Man."

"Thanks"

They locked eyes and smiled at each other. :-) Like always. The moment seemed to last forever.

They were at the front of the line. It was time for their auditions.

 _ **Please give feedback, it is appreciated. :) :)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cast and Crew

_Two days later…_

Riley's audition went smoothly, and from the smile on their music teacher, Mrs. Parker, she had high hopes for the role of Dorothy.

Lucas had been extremely nervous during his audition. His whole body had been shaking. But, with his friends cheering him on, he managed to go through it,.

Farkle auditioned well, he memorized the script and all, but he forgot that a song had to be sung as well. So when Mrs. Parker asked for him to sing, he had to reach into his memories and sing what he remembered when he watched "The Wizard of Oz" a few weeks ago.

Mrs. Parker posted the roles on the wall outside the music room. As soon as school ended, everyone went charging towards it. Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle made their way to the music room.

"I hope I get to be Dorothy," Riley exclaimed. It was at least the tenth time she said that in the past hour. During history, she raised her hand just to say it. Cory replied, saying, "So do I, now can we get on with the lesson?"

Lucas was probably even more nervous than he was while auditioning. His hands were in his pant pockets, and inside, he was crossing his fingers. _Tin Man. Tin Man. Tin Man…_ He knew the chances of getting the role he wanted were slimmer than Riley's, because he had stuttered a few times during his audition. Hopefully Mrs. Parker could tell he was just nervous.

"I know I'll get a small role," Farkle said, frowning. "I failed miserably at the song part of the audition"

"Maybe not," Riley said, "Your audition proved that you have amazing memory. You've only seen the movie once and could remember half of 'We're off to see the wizard'."

Farkle could see Riley's point, but still, his audition was bad.

They made it to the wall where the cast was posted. A huge crowd surrounded it. They could hear people saying, "Yay I got the part I wanted", and "Congrats" and "Aw, I have a very small role". Riley, and Lucas hoped that they wouldn't be the ones saying, "I wanted to be -name-, not -different name-!"

When the crowd got smaller, Lucas, because of his height, could see and make out the words.

"I can read it," Lucas said, "Dorothy will be played by…... Darby."

Riley blinked.

"The Tin Woodman," Lucas continued. "Will be played by…...Dave"

Lucas looked down, though surprisingly, he wasn't as bummed as he expected to be.

"If I'm not Dorothy, then, who will I be playing?" Riley asked, incredibly concerned.

"Yeah," Maya said, "Who _will_ Riles be?" Maya was pushing some people away from the sheet.

Lucas raised his head and scanned the paper. "Wicked witch of the east: Sarah's high heels. Aunt Em: Clarissa. Good witch of the south: Riley!"

Riley released the breath she was holding. _At least Glinda was my second choice._ "Okay, so I'm the person who tells Dorothy how to get home, that's cool." She nodded.

Lucas continued, "Who will _I_ be playing?" His eyes darted around the sheet. "Lucas will be playing…..the cowardly lion." Lucas was disappointed. He had no idea that Mrs. Parker thought him as a coward.

 _Neither Riley nor Lucas got the part they wanted._ Farkle thought. _I didn't have a preferred role. That means I won't be disappointed, right?_

"What about me?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle will be playing…...one of the winkies, one of the mice, and one of the munchkins."

Farkle jumped with joy. "YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"

"But Farkle," Riley said. "I thought you wanted to be recognized, how will that happen when you're pretty much a background character?"

Farkle shrugged, "I _do_ want to be recognized, but cheering is a lot better than pouting and complaining, am I right?"

"Yeah, but…" Riley started, but stopped. She didn't want to argue. She was disappointed about not getting to be Dorothy. She wanted to be relieved that she got a pretty big role, unlike Farkle, but she just couldn't. It wasn't like her to be selfish, then why wasn't she congratulating Darby for getting the lead role? Probably because Darby wasn't _here_ at the moment _,_ but _still._ Riley now felt a bit bad. Not everyone got to have a speaking part, and she was already the star of last year's _Romeo and Juliet._ It wouldn't have been fair for her peers if she had gotten the lead role again this year.

"It says that the first meeting will be tomorrow, where we'll be getting the scripts, and the first rehearsal will be the day after," Lucas said.

"Here comes Mrs. Parker," Maya said, pointing down the hall.

Mrs. Parker seemed to be in a hurry. She walked to where the crowd was, and it seemed that she was looking for someone.

"If Maya Hart here?" She asked.

Maya's eyes widened, she looked at her best friend. "Me?" She asked Riley. Was she in trouble?

Riley shrugged, "Yeah, Maya's here." Riley grabbed Maya by the shoulder and got out of the crowd, which was still huge.

Riley pointed to Maya.

"Ms Hart!" Mrs. Parker exclaimed. She seemed very happy to see Maya. "Will you please come with me for a second? I will like to ask you a question."

Maya calmed down, her music teacher was in a good mood, which meant it was not going to be detention or a talk about her grades. "Um, okay," Maya walked towards Mrs. Parker and was led into the music room.

"I wonder what she's going to tell Maya," Farkle said.

 _ **Please give feedback, it is appreciated. I'm still a beginner at writing.**_


	3. Chapter 3: At the bakery

_Thirty minutes later…_

"You get to work on set design? Awesome!" Lucas exclaimed. They were at Topangas. They always came here after school. The four friends sat in their usual seats, and talked about whatever was going on in their lives, as usual.

"The stage crew needed more artists to paint the background, so Mrs. Parker asked me if I wanted to help," Maya said. Her tone expressed joy.

"It's no surprise," Riley said. "You're an amazing artist, Maya"

"Thank you, though now I need to watch _The wizard of oz_ again, I totally forgot what the setting looked like"

"Great! We can watch it together after dinner. Farkle, Lucas, do you wanna watch with us?"

"Of course we do!"

Maya loved painting. It was the only way she could express herself, and she was really good at it. Now, Maya's paintings would actually be useful for something! What she didn't want to tell her friends, was that the main reason she agreed to work on the set was because Mrs. Parker said that it would improve her grades, even though painting had nothing to do with music.

"The play will take place in three months, that's a lot of time to learn my lines," Lucas said.

" _Three months?!"_ Farkle asked. "How in the world are we supposed to do it all in that little time? Especially when we only rehearse once a week?"

Riley smiled, " _You_ rehearse once a week, it's different for everyone, since each role has a different amount of lines to remember."

 _Oh,_ Farkle thought.

Katy Hart heard them talking, and it interested her. She walked towards them, wearing her waitress outfit.

"When I was your age, I got to be in _The Wizard of Oz._ I was chosen to be the wicked witch of the east. Man, memories…" Katy seemed lost in thought.

Lucas was confused, "But miss, the witch of the east isn't really in the play, all we see of her is her shoes."

"I know, the props designer built a cardboard house, and during the play, I would lay down with the house on top of me." Katy noticed the kids staring at her, weirdly. "It's not as bad as it sounds, actually. In fact, I think I fell asleep during dress rehearsal. Who's the wicked witch of the east in your play?"

"A pair of heels," Maya replied. "It's much more convenient."

"Well…" Katy said, "The director didn't like me." She turned away, ashamed.

The four friends stared at her.

"Mom," Maya said, changing the subject, "Mrs. Parker said that I can work of the set"

"Awesome!" Katy smiled. "I have no doubt my girl will be a famous artist one day." Katy hugged her daughter tightly, and Maya smiled as well.

"Thanks."

"Mrs. Hart," Lucas said, "Do you think I'll do well as a cowardly lion?"

"You'll do amazing," Katy said, but she didn't release her hold on Maya. "Though, I always thought of you more of a Tin Woodman."

"Yeah, same!" Lucas said. Katy raised on of her hands for a high five. They high fived each other.

"If I only had a heart…" Katy started to sing, then asked, "Is it a musical this year?" She let go of Maya.

"Yep," Farkle replied, "John Quincy Adams is a pretty talented school." His friends all smiled at him.

A man wearing a coat walked towards Katy, with his hands in his pockets. He tapped her shoulders a few times. Katy turned around.

"How may I help you?" She asked.

The man cleared his throat, "I ordered a cake twenty minutes ago, how come I didn't get it yet?" His voice was angry.

Katy jumped, "Sorry sir, it's coming in a minute." Katy had been too distracted by the kids that she had forgotten that she was working. "Sorry, I got a job to do," She told the four friends, and rushed towards the back.

"Your mom is weird," Riley said to Maya.

"And yours isn't?"

"Good point."

Lucas stood up, holding his phone. "I gotta go, my mom just texted me saying that she wants me to come home. Something to do with the dishes…"

"Are you still watching the movie with us?" Riley asked.

"Of course I am, just call me over. Bye!" Lucas waved goodbye and walked out of the bakery.

As soon as Lucas was out of sight, Farkle said, "Have you ever bought something here? Because every time, all we do is talk." He was referring to Topangas.

"Yeah we did buy ice cream before," Riley replied, "But we never really ate them..."

Maya laughed and put her arm around her best friend's shoulder, "Well, maybe today will be the day." She reached into her pocket and pulled out five dollars. "Want some ice cream?"

"Sure!"

 _ **Please give feedback. It is appreciated. :) :)**_

 _ **I hope I get to finish this story, since that doesn't happen a lot**_


	4. Chapter 4: Popcorn and Movies

_8:15_

Maya and Farkle were at Riley's house. She had invited them over, since it was time to rewatch _The Wizard of Oz._ Cory had bought the movie for Riley when she was six. At first, the movie scared her, but as she got older, she had grown to love it. It still gave her the creeps, though.

Maya and Farkle installed themselves on the couch.

"Where's Lucas?" Farkle asked Riley. They were about to see the movie, and Mr. Friar wasn't there yet.

"He texted me texted me that he's coming in a few minutes," Riley replied. She was taking the DVD out of its case. "We wont have to wait that long."

"Let's just start the movie," Maya groaned. "He's seen it already, it won't matter"

"Okay, okay." Riley inserted the DVD and hopped onto the couch with Maya and Farkle.

Riley picked up the remote from the table and played the movie. Riley looked to her side and noticed that Maya had brought a camera, which she borrowed from her mother.

"Why did you bring a camera?" Riley asked.

"To take pictures," Maya smirked, "That's what cameras are for."

"Okay…"

The movie started.

Cory and Topanga were buying new clothes for Auggie, so all three of them weren't at home at the moment. This meant that it was the perfect time to watch the movie.

Riley went to the kitchen and got a box of popcorn from one of the cabinets, and returned to the sofa.. "Popcorn?" She asked her friends. They gladly accepted.

"How old is this movie?" Farkle asked.

"I don't know exactly," Riley replied, "But it is pretty old."

 _Flash!_ Maya took a picture. She looked at the result and smiled, "This is _perfect_ for the background."

"Maya," Riley asked, "Are you going to paint the background by yourself?"

Maya looked at her, "No, but I'm doing most of it." Her tone sounded like she was bragging.

"Shush!" Farkle yelled softly, "I don't want to miss a single part of this movie."

"You've already seen it, Farkle," Maya stated. _Flash!_ She took another picture and ate a handful of popcorn.

Farkle let a soft "Oh yeah", then returned his focus to the movie. "Whoa! Toto is cuter than I remember."

The doorbell rang, and Lucas' voice was heard on the other side. "I'm here!"

Riley got off the couch and opened the door for Lucas. "Hey Lucas, we started the movie without you, sorry." _Please don't be mad,_ she thought

Lucas didn't seemed to mind, though he seemed not to have paid attention. "Riley!" He walked to the couch and continued. "I took a photo of the sheet with the cast of the play on it, and a few minutes ago, I looked at it."

Riley raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"It turns out that you're Darby's understudy! There's still a chance for you to be Dorothy!"

"Quiet!" Farkle yelled, then noticed Lucas, "Oh hey Lucas!"

Lucas waved. "Hey." He sat on the couch and took some popcorn.

Riley couldn't process this new news. she thought she had gotten over not being Dorothy, but, it turns out she hasn't. Riley suddenly became extremely happy. She might actually be Dorothy!

Then, she realized something.

"Does this mean I have to go to Dorothy's rehearsals? And know all of Dorothy's lines?" She asked.

"Yeeesss, obviously," Maya replied.

 _How will I be able to memorize it all?_ Riley asked herself. _Dorothy has a ton of lines, and I also have to memorize Glinda's!_ _Hopefully the script is a simplified one, one that isn't as long as I think it is._

"Farkle," Riley sat down. "How do you memorize things so easily?"

Farkle shrugged, "I don't know, I just have good memory."

Riley sighed. _I just hope I do, too._

 _Flash!_ Another picture taken by Maya.

"Ahh! That witch is _ugly_!" Farkle yelled.

"I know!" Maya agreed. "How do we even know she's a girl?" Maya and Farkle had disgusted expressions on their faces. "I feel bad for whoever's playing her in our school play."

Lucas looked at his phone, "The wicked witch of the west is played by...Missy Bradford."

"No surprise," Maya said. She grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Wait," Lucas said, looking at his phone, "Why did Mrs. Parker give Yogi five roles?"

"Who knows?" Riley replied, "I heard Mrs. Parker was actually considering casting herself as _The good witch of the north_."

 _Flash!_

"Maya," Riley asked, "How many pictures do you need?"

"Seven," Maya replied. "Farkle did the math for me. This popcorn's _amazing!_ " She stuffed her face.

Riley agreed. She ate a handful of popcorn.

Lucas was very into the film, although he felt the cowardly lion looked more like his neighbor's kitten than he did a lion. He pictured himself in the same costume, then shrugged.

Riley did the same, and couldn't get the image of Lucas in a cowardly lion costume out of her head. _Note to self: Lucas does_ not _look as cute as he does with long hair. Always make sure he gets his hair cut. :)_ She also replayed Lucas telling her she was Darby's understudy, making sure it was real, and not her imagination.

Farkle tried as hard as he could, and succeeded, in being able to focus on the movie, even with his friends talking and taking pictures, and hogging the popcorn. He was enjoying the movie more than his friends combined.

 _Flash!_

The movie was about halfway over, and it was ten past nine. Auggie and the parents said that they were going to get home at around ten.

 _Ring! Ring!_ It was the Matthews' home phone. Riley picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie," It was Cory, and his voice showed worry, "I forgot to tell you something. Auggie doesn't want you to eat the popcorn, he says that he needs it tomorrow when Ava and Doy are coming over tomorrow."

 _ **Please give feedback. It is appreciated. :) :) :) :) :)**_


	5. Chapter 5: First Meeting

_**I couldn't decide on how this chapter was going to go**_

 _ **Next update might take as long**_

 _The next day_

After the film had concluded, Farkle and Lucas had to go home. Maya stayed, and Riley helped her with some rough sketches of the background.

"We've got like, ten rough drafts," Maya told Lucas, Riley and Farkle in the halls, "I showed them to Mrs. Parker, she loved them." Maya smiled.

Classes hadn't started yet, and the four were heading towards the history room.

"The stage crew are having a meeting today, Mrs. Parker's going to show everyone." She continued.

Lucas spoke, "The schedule will be posted today as well, and we are also getting the scripts." _**:)**_

"I saw a glimpse of the schedule when I was showing my sketches to Parker," Maya said, "First singing rehearsal is tomorrow, for scene five."

 _When we get the scripts, I hope I'm in that scene._ Farkle had in his mind. He hoped he was in every scene, even though after seeing the movie, he knew that _The Wizard Of Oz_ didn't need a munchkin, a winkie, nor a mouse in each scene. In fact, not even Dorothy.

Maya took out her sketches from her bag. "Look at them. What needs changing?"

She handed them to Lucas and Farkle.

Riley spoke, "I think Mrs. Parker posted the schedule already." She pointed across the hall, where a sheet of paper was taped.

Farkle took Riley's word and charged towards it, he nearly collided with the wall.

"Munchkin, winkie, mouse….." Farkle's eyes darted around the sheet. "Yeah! Rehearsal for the mice the day after tomorrow!" He did some sort of happy dance.

 _ **An hour later...**_

 ** _Wizard of Oz cast meeting….._**

" _Congratulations_ everyone!" Mrs. Parker exclaimed. The meeting took place in the music room, where dozens of students sat.

Mrs. Parker told a few students to hand each person a black duo tang, which were going to hold the scripts.

"This is so exciting!" Riley couldn't hold in her joy and excitement. She sat beside Farkle and Lucas, who were waiting for the distributors.

This was like learning about _Belgium 1831_ for Farkle. He _needed_ to know everything he was going to do in this play. Like, _right now._

One of the distributors got to where Riley and her friends were standing. She didn't hand them a duo tang, instead, she gave them a death glare.

"What?" Riley asked.

"I should have been cast as Dorothy," Missy replied. "Not Darby."

Riley raised her eyebrow, "What does that have to do with me?" Riley was legitimately confused.

Missy rolled her eyes and whispered, "You're her understudy, aren't you?"

"Yes, and?"

"Tell Mrs. Parker that being Glinda is already a lot of work, and that you want to give the role of Dorothy's understudy to _me_." Missy was serious, and Riley didn't think she was taking no for an answer.

Riley stalled, "But if you're her understudy, than that means you only get to be Dorothy if Darby is unable to." She hoped she could stall long enough for something to save her from this mess.

"I know what an understudy is!" Missy had to control herself to prevent the teacher from hearing. "I can take care of Darby, you don't need to worry about that."

Farkle heard every word Missy said, and joined the conversation. "But, aren't you the Wicked witch as well? How in the world are you going to play two characters at once? Are you going to dump water on yourself? And try to kill yourself?"

Missy snarled at him, "I never wanted to be the witch! And that is none of your business, so don't you dare tell anyone about what I said. Same goes for you, Riley." Missy left, but kept her eyes on the two.

"But…" Farkle said, "She was suppose to give us duo tangs!" Farkle waved his empty hands.

Missy threw duo tangs at him, and Farkle couldn't catch a single one. He handed them to Riley and Lucas.

Mrs. Parker spoke, "Okay, now that you all have duo tangs, you will each be handed a copy of the script. Take care of them, because I do not have extras."

"I'm telling her about Missy," Riley whispered to Farkle.

"No, don't," Farkle objected. "Missy will kill us."

Riley looked at her friend, "Are you seriously going to let her do that to you? Don't let Missy boss you around."

Mrs. Parker gave piles of scripts to the distributors, Missy being one of them, and said, "The schedule has been posted on the wall outside, be sure to show up to your rehearsals, or you will be kicked out of the production."

When Lucas heard this, he became nervous, once again.

"We can get kicked out?" Lucas became sweaty. " W-What if I keep on messing up my lines and she kicks me from the play? Can that happen?"

"I don't think so," Riley replied, then returned to Farkle. "I won't tell Mrs. Parker."

Farkle sighed in relief, until Riley added, "Because I won't ask her to change my role, I'll just simply say _no_ to Missy."

" _What!?_ " Farkle exclaimed, "No, just let Missy get what she wants, just this once."

"Why? You know I can't-"

" _Please,_ " Farkle was begging, and his eyes were almost tearing up.

"But Farkle," Riley said. "I really want to be Dorothy, and if being the understudy gives me a slight chance…" She trailed off.

Missy came, holding three scripts in her hands. "Do it," she ordered. "Or else." Her expression looked like one a murderer would wear.

"Well," Farkle said, voice shaking. "Can we at least have our scripts?"

Missy scoffed, hand gave a copy of the script to Farkle and Lucas. Missy now only had _one_ in her hands.

"This one's for me." She made a gesture that seemed like she was protecting her script. "Sorry." She smirked and went back to her seat.

Riley was angry, "I can't believe that girl."

Lucas turned to Riley, "What's going on?"

"Missy," Riley replied. "She didn't give me a copy of the script." She pouted and walked towards Mrs. Parker. "I don't have a script."

Mrs. Parker looked at her, "Really? I don't have any left." Mrs. Parker turned to the whole cast and yelled, "Did anybody get two instead of one?" When everybody said no, she added, "Can everyone look to see if one of the scripts are on the floor?" No again… Mrs. Parker turned to Riley again.

"I had just enough copies for everyone, so it seems that we lost one. You're going to have to share with someone."

"Okay." Riley pouted and went back to her seat. "Farkle, can I share with you?"

Farkle frowned and nodded, "Please, Riley, I'm begging you, tell Mrs. Parker to give Missy the role of Dorothy's understudy." His voice was soft.

 _Why is Farkle willing to let Missy win?_ Riley wondered.

"Fine," she said.

"Thanks."

They didn't speak for the rest of the meeting. Farkle didn't even look at the script once.

 _ **Please give feedback. It is appreciated.**_


	6. Chapter 6: -insert chapter name here-

_**Seriously, I don't know what to name this chapter.**_

 _2:14_

 _Music room…_

Riley walked in, without even knocking. Mrs. Parker was at her desk marking some tests. She didn't seem to notice Riley until she called her name.

"Yes, Riley?" She asked.

Riley walked towards her music teacher, and didn't make any eye contact. 'Well, um…." She tried to hide it, but her whole body was shaking like crazy. She took in a breath. "Nevermind." She didn't have the courage to talk to Mrs. Parker. _Oh Missy, I hate you_. "I'll just go." She turned to leave, but Mrs. Parker stopped her.

"Riley," She said. "Do you need something?" Her voice filled with concern.

An image of a sad Farkle flashed in Riley's mind. She took in a deep breath, then said, "Yes." Another breath. "I do."

Mrs. Parker raised an eyebrow, "Well, just let it out." She noticed that Riley was breathing heavily.

"Well," Riley began. She didn't want to say it, but…. "Is it okay if I give the role of Darby's understudy to Missy?" She said it. _Please say no… Please say no…_ She begged in her mind.

Nobody has ever asked to give their role to somebody else before, so Mrs. Parker said, "Pardon?"

"I want to give the role of Dorothy's understudy to Missy Bradford. Is it okay?"

"Missy Bradford?" Mrs. Parker asked, and Riley nodded. "Well she had a wonderful audition, although she didn't really seem like a type of person who would play Dorothy…."

Riley frowned, "Why not?" She pretended to be upset.

"Well," Mrs. Parker replied. "If you really want to, then I can give your role of the understudy to Ms Bradford."

"Okay," Riley said.

"You're still Glinda, right?" Mrs. Parker asked. Riley didn't know this, but Mrs. Parker did not want to give the role of Darby's understudy to Missy Bradford.

"Of course."

 _3:36_

 _Music Room_

School ended, and at the last minute, Mrs. Parker remembered to tell Maya that there was going to be a meeting for the scene workers.

About a dozen students sat in the music room, wearing old clothes, since they were going to start painting today, Maya had been added to the group at the last minute.

With Mrs. Parker in the room, was Mrs. Kossal, the art teacher. When Maya noticed her, she smiled.

"Hey," she waved.

Mrs. Kossal waved back. Maya looked around at the students around her. She recognized all of them, although they were all extremely shy peers.

Mrs. Parker stood in front of the students and spoke. "So, hello everyone, I hope you remembered to wear old or clothes you don't mind getting dirty, because as you probably remember, we are already starting the painting today."

Mrs. Kossal cleared her throat. "Maya has drawn an amazing outline for some of the scenes." Everyone looked at Maya, who smiled. "I've seen the, and they look amazing. Mrs. Parker and I have decided to use those sketches."

Maya took out her drawings and held them up for everyone to see. Her peers looked very impressed.

Mrs. Kossal continued. "Well, let's start painting!"

They headed to the art room.

 _3:40_

 _The Minkus house_

When Farkle got home from school, the first thing he did was head to his room. He took out the script from his bag and began reading through it. He highlighted all of the scenes that he was in. Then, he reread the script many times, to make sure he hadn't missed any.

He reread it so many times, that he was pretty sure he highlighted all of his scenes, and that if he was asked to, he could probably recite the whole thing. He wasn't sure, but it was very possible.

After, he texted Missy Bradford.

 _4:00_

 _Art room….._

The painters had their canvas ready, with Maya's sketch roughly drawn as an outline. They took the paint and paintbrushes from the cupboard.

They started painting.

Maya was excited.

Mrs Kossal gave each person a section that they were suppose to paint, so it would be done quicker. Maya stood to the right of a boy, who seemed very focused.

"Mind passing me the blue paint?" she asked.

The boy grabbed a cup filled with blue paint with his left hand and passed it to Maya without looking away from the canvas, with his right hand holding the brush, which didn't stop painting.

Maya took the cup with the paint, and stared at the boy. "Thanks, um…" She didn't know what to call him.

The boy remained silent, minding his own buisiness.

"Okay." She started painting. "What's your name?"

"Charles," the boy whispered."I'm in seventh grade."

Maya didn't know what else to say, so she stopped the conversation there. Charles seemed to one of the shy students.

 _5:08_

Like Farkle, Lucas also began highlighting all of his lines in the script as soon as he got home.

Unlike Farkle, he didn't read it a lot of times. He only read the script once.

After reading the script, he began rewatching the movie, to know exactly how a cowardly lion was suppose to act. He borrowed the movie from Riley as soon as they finished watching it at her house.

Lucas wanted to be the best cowardly lion a person could be, and nothing was going to stop him, he hoped.

He even searched online "How to be a cowardly lion".

 _ **The Matthews house**_

After that meeting with Mrs. Parker, Riley now had a whole different view of her music teacher, and she liked it.

Topanga sat with her, and they read the script together.

But she didn't stop thinking about Missy.

 _ **Ummmmmmmmmm… Yeah…..**_

 _ **Please give feedback, it is appreciated.**_


End file.
